1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radar antenna feed arrangement and is particularly suited to radar operation at high frequencies above, say, 70.about.80 GHz. At such frequencies it is difficult to achieve an antenna feed which is at the same time efficient and inexpensive.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave integrated circuits (MIC's) have been proposed for use in antenna feeds but have tended to introduce limitations in both physical arrangement and efficiency. Quasi-optic (or Gaussian optic) techniques have also been proposed but without achieving the desired level of efficiency and ease of manufacture.